Professional
by babyInfinite
Summary: Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya bersikap 'Professional'. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita jatuh hanya karena keegoisan yang ku punya. EXO fic. HunHan. ChanBaek. SuLay. ChenMin. KrisTao. KaiSoo.


Professional

Title: Professional

Rated: Teen

Main Pair: HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)!

Slight Pair: SuLay (Suho x Lay), KaiSoo (Kai x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) , ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin), KrisTao (Kris x Tao)!

Summary: Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya bersikap 'Professional'. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita jatuh hanya karena keegoisan yang ku punya.

Warning: Ini fic Gender Switch/ GS! Bagi yang tidak menyukai GS atau couple yang sudah disebutkan, sebaiknya men-close tab ini!

Don't Like? Don't Read...

Enjoy It! XDD

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan pada seorang yeoja bersurai madu.  
"Apa Suho oppa ada?" Tanya Luhan -yeoja bersurai madu itu-  
"Suho hyung? Dia tadi pagi baru saja ke kantor SM" Jawab pria berkulit tan itu.  
"Ah..baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu oppa...maaf mengganggu" Ujar Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu berbalik meninggalkan apartment salah satu boyband naungan SM, EXO.

_Klek  
_  
Seorang namja baru saja masuk ke dorm EXO

"Suho hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya namja berkulit tan.  
"Kai? Wae?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil Suho hyung.  
"Tadi pagi setelah hyung pergi ke kantor SM Luhan datang mencari hyung" Jawab Kai -namja berkulit tan-  
"Tumben dia kesini. Ada masalah apa ya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu Kai?" Tanya Suho.  
"Tidak. Stelah aku mengatakan hyung berada di kantor SM Luhan langsung berpamitan tanpa berkata apa-apa" Jawab Kai. "Sebaiknya kau telepon saja, hyung. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang penting" Lanjut Kai lagi.  
"Kau benar, leih baik ku telepon. Terima kasih ya, Kai" Ujar Suho setelah itu langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Seorang yeoja bersurai madu yang sedang tidur menggeliat saat mendengar deringan ponselnya.

"Uggh...siapa sih yang telepon? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang tidur?! Argh! Menyebalkan!" Gerutu yeoja itu -Luhan-

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Iya, iya sabar" ujar Luhan.

_**"Yeoboseoyo, chagi"**_ ujar seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Oppa?" Ujar Luhan "Kenapa menelepon jam segini? Apa oppa lupa kalau ini adalah jam tidur siang Lulu yang sangat berharga?" Marah Luhan.

_**"Mian, chagi. Bukannya oppa lupa, tapi tadi saat oppa pulang Kai memberitahukan oppa kalau tadi pagi kau datang mencari oppa. Oppa hanya ingin bertanya, apa ada yang penting?"**_ Ujar oppanya -Suho- dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ohh...jadi oppa tidak suka kalau aku hanya pergi untuk mengunjungi oppa tanpa ada hal yang penting?!" Jawab Luhan memberikan pernyataan.

_**"Bukan begitu Lulu-"**_ Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon.

Other place..

"Bukan begitu Lulu -pip-pip-pip-" sambungan telepon terputus.

"ARGH! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Teriak pria itu -Suho- karena Luhan -yeoja yang tadi dia telepon- mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

PRANG

"KIM JOON MYEON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pada Suho yang baru saja memecahkan vas mahal yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Suho hyung, wae?" Tanya Kai yang menyerobot masuk ke kamar Suho karena mendengar suara benda pecah.

"Kaiiiiiiiii ottokhe? Ottokhe? Ottokhe? Luhan berpikir jika aku tidak suka pada kedatangannya kesini...apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ujar Suho dengan nada panik di campur dengan nada memelas pada Kai. Sangat tidak pantas bagi seorang Leader 'kan?  
Dan tingkahnya ini berhasil membuat Kris -namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata rata itu- ingin mengeluarkan berjenis-jenis makanan yang baru saja dia komsumsi sebelum mendengar vas kamar mereka pecah karena Suho.

"Kamsahamnida, ajumma" ujar seorang yeoja bersurai coklat sambil tersenyum sehingga single dimple-nya terlihat.

"Hah...kenapa udaranya semakin dingin" ujar yeoja itu pelan.

"Jie, apa sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil.

"Ne, sudah. Kajja! aku sudah kedinginan, Baekhyun-ah" ujar yeoja yang memiliki single dimple itu.

Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya bergegas mandi dan memasak makan malam untuk dia makan sampai dia terusik dengan bunyi bel apartment-nya.

Klek

"Kyungie eonnie!" Teriak Luhan setelah melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke apartment-nya.

Setelah mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk Luhan segera membuat minuman untuk yeoja yang dia panggil 'Kyungie eonnie' itu.

"Luhan-ah, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menjadi trainee di SM Entertaint" ujar Kyungsoo -yeoja yang dipanggil 'Kyungie eonnie' oleh Luhan-

"Nde? Mengajakku menjadi trainee?" Ulang Luhan memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Ne. Bukankah dari dulu kau memang mau menjadi trainee agar dapat debut sehingga bisa menyamai Suho" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku memang mau...tapi Suho oppa melarangku dan aku takut untuk melawannya" ujar Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bukankah kau bisa bertanya dulu?" Ujar Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membantumu untuk membujuk Suho" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Jeo-jeongmal eonnie?" Ujar Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo di sertai dengan senyumannya.

.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup latihan kita hari ini" ujar pelatih pada para member EXO.

"Ahhh...akhirnya selesai juga" ujar seorang namja yang memiliki suara yang yang sebenarnya sangaat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

"Ahh...lelahnya, kupikir pita suaraku akan putus tadi. Aish...namja tua itu benar-benar ingin membunuhku" ujar seorang namja yang memiliki suara sedikit cempreng.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tidak lelah eoh?" Ujar Suho pada namja berwajah datar yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya -dance- tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Suho.

Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang EXO.

EXO adalah sebuah boyband yang baru saja debut dengan Mini Album mereka yaitu 'MAMA'. EXO terdiri dari 6 orang namja yang memiliki bakat yang 'WOW'.  
EXO terdiri dari: Suho yang bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon, berposisi sebagai Leader dan Lead-Vocal, memiliki wajah dan senyum seperti malaikat, dan sangat berwibawa, itulah mengapa dia dipilih sebagai Leader, walaupun dia akan sangat OOC jika sang adik -Luhan- sudah ngambek padanya; Kris yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan, berposisi sebagai Lead-Rapper, memiliki sifat 11 12 dengan Sehun; Chen bernama asli Kim Jong Dae, berposisi sebagai Main-Vocal, memiliki wajah berbentuk kotak, menjadi satu-satunya member EXO yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Kim Min Soek atau lebih di kenal dunia dengan nama Xiumin, Xiumin sendiri berkarir sebagai seorang designer; Chanyeol bernama asli Park Chanyeol, berposisi sebagai Main-Rapper, memiliki suara berat yang memberikan kesan seperti ajushi-ajushi, memiliki sifat yang kelebihan ramah, dan memiliki senyum 'Happy Virus'; Kai bernama asli Kim Jong In, berposisi sebagai Main-Dancer, memiliki kulit tan, salah satu member yang paling dekat dengan Suho karena hubungan yang pernah dia jalin dengan Luhan dulu tetapi kandas di tengah jalan karena adanya orang ketiga yang berhasil membuat Kai berpaling dari Luhan; dan Sehun bernama asli Oh Se Hoon, berposisi sebagai Lead-Dancer dan Visual, memiliki wajah datar dan jarang tersenyum, akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tetapi memiliki sikap yang ramah dan pemalu.

"Suho" ujar seorang yeoja bemata bulat yang baru masuk ke Practice Room EXO.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho pada yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara soal Luhan" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Suho.

"Akan buruk jika kau mengekangnya terus Suho-yah, kau tahu kan dia memilih untuk ikut denganmu dan appa karena eomma tidak setuju dengan keinginannya. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Keadaannya sama saja dengan saat dia bersamaku dan eomma" ujar Kyungsoo. "Setidaknya hargai kemauannya, karena bagaimana pun dialah satu-satunya adikmu sekarang. Keadaan kita sudah berbeda, Suho-yah" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Noona...aku hanya tidak sanggup" ujar Suho lirih.

"Aku meminta sebagai noona-mu, Suho-yah. Aku juga menyayangi Luhan. Jadi bersikaplah dewasa, jika kau memang tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Lagipula eomma juga sudah setuju jika aku dan Luhan juga menjadi idol sepertimu" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Suho. "Semenjak kelahiran anak itu, eomma mengijinkanku dan Luhan" ujar Kyungsoo lirih. "Buatlah dia bahagia, Suho-yah. Aku  
bisa saja merebutnya. Pikirkan apa yang telah aku katakan" ujar Kyungsoo, setelah itu dia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

"Jiejie! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Aku sudah jamuran disini!" Teriak seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil -Baekhyun-

"Jangan bercanda Baekhyunie. Kau tidak mungkin jamuran hanya karena menungguku dance" ujar yeoja berdimple yang dipanggil Baekhyun 'jiejie'.

"Bagaimana tidak mungkin, jika aku sudah menunggu selama 2 jam!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Hanya 2 jam 'kan? Kau akan jamuran saat kau hanya tinggal rangka saja Baekhyunie" ujar yeoja berdimple itu dengan tenang.

"Jie-"

"Zhang Yi Xing-ssi" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh seorang pria yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai CEO tempat Yixing jie menjadi trainee.

Tunggu. CEO? Berarti Lee Soo Man?! Lee Soo Man mendatangi Yixing jie?! Tapi...ada apa?

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak terjawab. Sama sekali.

"Ne, sajangnim" setelah itu, yeoja berdimple yang kita ketahui bernama Yixing meninggalkan ruangan itu mengikuti Lee Soo Man.

Baikalah..sudah 30 menit Baekhyun menunggu Yixing jie disini,

Dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali!

Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria pendiri tempat jiejie-nya menjadi trainee -SM- itu. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun akan benar-benar jamuran disini.

Klek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan jiejie-nya yang datang dengan wajah tertuduk.

"Jie, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tapi tidak dijawab oleh Yixing.  
"Apa pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, jie?" Perlahan Yixing menaikan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.  
Dan...

"Baekhyunie! Aku akan debut!" Teriak Yixing.  
"Jeongmal?!" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Yixing.

Dan lihatlah posisi mereka,  
Berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas disana...

.

"Ada apa, oppa?" Tanya Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di Dorm EXO, karena tadi pagi dia ditelepon oleh Suho dan dengan sangaaaat berat dia mengatakan 'iya'.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi trainee?" Tanya Suho.  
"O-Oppa..." Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu apa boleh buat. Kau boleh, asalkan kau tetap bersama Kyungie noona" ujar Suho.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Luhan, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika oppanya tidak berbohong.

"Ne, untuk apa oppa berbohong"

"Kyaaa! Oppa saranghae!" Teriak Luhan.

Sedangkan dari dapur Sehun memperhatikan mereka. Sehun mengembangkan senyum tulus, yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa bahagia saat melihat Luhan yang begitu senang.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon.

_**"Oppa mengizinkanku, eonnie. Sungguh ini luar biasa! Bagaimana cara eonnie melakukannya?! Bahkan aku sudah mengancam aku tidak akan makan selama seminggu oppa tetap tidak mengizinkanku" **_ujar seseorang yang dia telepon, yang tidak lain adalah Luhan.

"Aku hanya berbicara padanya kemarin, yahh...sebenarnya dengan sedikit ancaman sihh" ujar Kyungsoo.

_**"Ancamn apa, eonnie? Siapa tahu aku bisa menggunaknnya jika aku menginginkan sesuatu"**_ tanya Luhan dengan nada antusias.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" ujar Kyungsoo. "Nanti baru kita lanjutkan lagi, nde? Cafe akan dibuka"

_**"Nee"**_ setelah memastikan sambungan teleponnya sudak terputus, Kyungsoo menyimpan ponsel miliknya kedalam tasnya dan membuka cafe-nya.

.

"Jie~ kita istirahat ne...jebal~ sebentar lagi kakiku akan patah"

"Berhentilah mengluh, Baekie. Masih ada 4000 anak tangga yang sedang menunggu kita. Dan jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan lift-nya" ujar Yixing.

"Lift itu bukan orang, jie"

"Ppali semakin lama kita berdiam disini, maka kau akan melewatkan acara EXO. Dan kurang dari 20 menit acara itu akan dimulai" ujar Yixing dengan wajah cuek.

"Kyaa! Kita harus cepat jie!" Dan tidak tahu mendapat energi dari mana, Baekhyun berlari menaiki seluruh anak tangga itu.

"Ahh...akhirnya sampai juga!. EXO tunggu aku!" dan Baekhyun dengan cepatnya melesat ke depan televisi.

**"Baiklah, kita sudah mendengar kisah percintaan dari Chen-ssi yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Xiumin-ssi. Dan sekarang mari kita beralih pada Chanyeol-ssi.**

Baikalah, Chanyeol-ssi. Pasti banyak fans yang ingin mendengar tentang perjalanan cinta dari sang 'Happy Virus' EXO. Apakah anda tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan?" Tanya MC.

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin fokus pada karirku. Jadi untuk urusan menjalin hubungan aku masih menempatkan dinomor yang kesekian. Tapi jujur saja aku menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang" ujar Chanyeol tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Owh...benarkah? Kalau anda tidak keberatan apakah anda ingin membocorkan sedikit tentang 'dia'" tanya MC yang menyebabkan para fans yang distudio berteriak.

"Kami sempat sekelas dulu. Tetapi dia pindah sekolah, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah betemu dengannya lagi. Tapi ternyata pemikiranku salah. Aku bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia melupakanku" tatapan mata Chanyeol menjadi sendu.

"Ahh...jwesonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi. Apakah anda tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada'nya'.

Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, Go Gi-yah. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, walau kau lupa padaku, aku tidak akan pernah lupa padamu, So-Go-Gi" ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyumnya.

_Klik_

Baekhyun mematikan televisi saat Chanyeol mengakhiri pesannya.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin karirmu hancur karenaku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Park-Do-Bi"

.

.

.

TBC / Delete?


End file.
